The Chaos Theory
by The-Butcher-Bunny
Summary: There is no natural and unatural, only chaos and a theory. GW/SS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Insomnia

A/N Hi Guys! This is my first fan fiction ever so please be nice. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. And please please review. Just to warn you all. This story takes place during Ginny's school days and it involves a teacher student relationship,so if you don't like that stuff, don't read it, don't waste your time flaming me! But yeah, if you don't have a problem with it please read and review! Alright well here it is:

PS I don't own Harry Potter

PPS I don't own the summary or the title, I took it from a poem, but the plot is mine, I didn't steal everything.

Chapter One

A crisp breeze stirred the burgundy curtains and a single leaf fluttered through the opened window, marking the beginning of autumn. The dormitory was now free of the excited chatter and lighthearted giggles that graced the room just hours before. Now, the only sound echoing through the room was the wind whistling through the opened window. All of the students, filled with food from the feast, had drifted off into a peaceful slumber; all but a certain red head girl lying in her four poster bed plagued by the howling wind and her own thoughts.

Ginny Weasley stared at the ceiling. Hogwarts seemed so different this year. Since Harry broke up with her, nothing had been the same. He didn't owl her, he didn't speak to her, he didn't even _look_ at her. Ginny moaned and pulled the covers over her head. Why did he have to be such a noble prick!

"_I can't be involved with you anymore."_

"_We've got to stop seeing each other."_

"_We can't be together."_

Those phrases had been running through her mind since it happened. She didn't cry though, Ginevra Molly Weasley never cried, she pouted occasionally but she refused to cry over a boy (especially the stupid noble prick Harry Potter).

"The nerve," she muttered under her breath. Perhaps it wouldn't have bothered her so much if the break up hadn't affected the relationship with her best friend. Hermione had avoided her since Harry's "gallant" act. Now she was with out a boyfriend and without a best friend to complain to. Sure she had Luna, but she was only interested in Crumpled Horn Snorkacs and Quibbler articles; and there were the few friends she had in her year, like Janet and Sadie, but she didn't like to talk to them about her love life. Everyone knew Sadie was a gossip, and she didn't know Janet well enough to spill her innermost thoughts and feelings. Hermione was the only person who she could really talk to, and without her she felt lost and lonely.

Ginny shook her head to drive away those thoughts. She refused to start the school year in self-pity. So what if Hermione didn't want to be her friend anymore, she had Luna, and Sadie and Janet and Neville. She could make it through the year with out the Golden Trio. Snuggling into the blankets she closed her eyes and drifted off into a restless slumber.

"Ginny wake up!" Sadie Biddle jumped on the edge of Ginny's bed in an attempt to wake her sleeping friend. Ginny groaned and rolled over; '_great' _she thought '_as soon as I fall asleep I have to wake up again.' _She had had a very restless night; strange dreams had woken her up on several occasions. She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to erase the images from her mind.

"Ginny come on." Janet Walker shook her friends shoulder. "We have to get down to breakfast or we won't get our schedules. McGonagall will kill us if we miss it." Ginny groaned again obviously not excited about the day ahead.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." She rolled out of bed and grabbed her uniform. Today was going to be a long day

Ginny stirred her cereal with a spoon indifferently, counting the round lumps of starch in the bowl.

'_Today is going to be so boring' _

'_**Suck it up!'**_ Ginny shook her head at these thoughts and turned her attention back to breakfast. She stared down the Gryffindor table and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione engrossed in deep conversation. She sighed and looked back at her cereal. _'They probably don't even notice I'm here,' _she thought hopelessly.

Memories suddenly flooded into her head. Last year was so much fun. She used to sit next to Hermione at mealtimes and gossip, stopping occasionally to yell at Ron for talking with his mouth full. And then Harry would walk her to class…

"Miss. Weasley!" A stern voice interrupted her thoughts and Ginny looked up with a dazed expression on her face.

"Huh?" she said unintelligently.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and gazed at the young girls blank expression. "Your timetable Miss. Weasley." She gave Ginny the schedule and walked away briskly.

Janet looked at her with an expression of concern. "Gosh Gin," she said anxiously, "she was standing there for five minutes before you acknowledged her. Are you ok?"

Ginny sighed and shook her head. "Yeah I'm fine Jan," she said, "I'm just a little tired is all."

"Well your not going to be fine after you read the schedule," Sadie snorted, "look what we have first."

Ginny looked at her timetable and shook her head. This morning she had double potions with the Slytherins. '_Great'_ she thought to herself _'my first day back and I already have to deal with Snape.'_

"Come on guys," said Janet unenthusiastically, "we don't want to give Snape an excuse to take off points." The three girls nodded in agreement and sauntered off towards the dungeons.

"MISS WEASLEY!! YOU EXEMPLIFY WHY IN PREVIOUS YEARS I HAVE REFUSED TO ALLOW E STUDENTS IN MY NEWT CLASS!!" The entire potions class had climbed on their desks and chairs to avoid the foul smelling potion that now drenched the dungeon floor. Severus Snape stood on his stool fuming trying to avoid this acid green potion that had already claimed half a desk, a cauldron and the bottom of Ginny's shoe. He waved his wand and the majority of the potion disappeared.

Ginny grimaced as the intimidating potions master stalked towards her desk with an expression of fury and annoyance on his face. He bent down to look her in the eyes. His cold black eyes locked on her green one and he spoke in a dangerously soft voice, "perhaps I should invite the Ministry of Magic here to prove why students who barely earn an E on their OWL exams should not have the privilege of taking a higher level potions class." He gestured at the deformed knot of pewter that used to be a cauldron and Ginny blushed. Shooting one last look of irritation at the sixteen-year-old witch, Snape briskly walked back to his desk.

When the bell finally rang, the sixth years hurried to leave the dungeons. "Weasley come here." Janet and Sadie shot her a comforting look before leaving and Ginny reluctantly walked towards Snape's desk.

"Yes professor?"

"Mrs. Weasley I have reviewed your grades from previous years and your OWL examination scores and if it were up to me you would be out of this class."

Ginny rolled her eyes defiantly. '_How many times does he have to make the same point, _she thought to herself, '_I swear sometimes I just want to kick him in the face!' _"Yes professor, you already said that" she said.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't give me cheek Weasley, I just might lose my temper with you." Snape starred at Ginny and she instantly fell silent. The corners of Snape's mouth twisted into a smirk and he continued. "Thank you. As I was saying, your grades are not up to par for this course, so I have decided to schedule remedial potions lessons for you on Tuesdays and Fridays from 7:30 to 9:30."

Ginny's jaw dropped. He knew those were her training days.

"But professor… Quidditch… I can't just quit the team!"

Snape closed his eyes and drew in a deep strained breath. "Miss. Weasley while I do not wish to end your Quidditch career at Hogwarts, your potions skills are abysmal and I cannot allow you to participate in an activity when you are failing my class."

"How can I be _failing your class_ when it's the first day back!!" She emphasized the last three words angrily. Ginny was losing her patience. Her ears were turning the trademark Weasley red and it was taking every ounce of restraint she had not to scream at her professor.

"Miss. Weasley may I remind you on your _first day back_ you managed to waste my ingredients, destroy my equipment and raise my blood pressure! I do not want to give up my evenings tutoring you, however I'm sure your mother would not appreciate it if you got a D in my class!" Ginny crossed her arms and looked away from her irate professor. Snape sighed and shook his head. "The potions will be getting more and more advanced so if you don't understand theory and proper brewing technique then you will be melting cauldrons every time you walk into class.

"Fine!" spat Ginny sourly. Snape nodded.

"I'm glad you understand. I will see you tomorrow at 7:30 do not be late! If you are I will give you a detention"

Ginny turned and left the classroom, slamming the door behind her. The loud noise echoed through the stone hallways as Ginny stomped her way to transfiguration.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One- Insomnia

A/N: A big thank you to my lovely Beta Sinister Spiders and a huge thank you to Dracoginnylover24 My First review ever :) so on with the story!

Chapter Two: The Lesson

"So he practically removed you from the team?" Janet and Sadie lounged on the couch in the Gryffindor common room awestruck by the story of what happened after the potions incident. Janet maintained her usual levelheaded demeanor Sadie however was infuriated. Ginny sighed and looked at the outraged face of her friend.

"Its ok Sadie, really, I mean as much as it pisses me off what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Well you're our _best chaser_!! The team is going to be devastated! Not to mention without your Quaffle saving skills we might as well kiss the championship good-bye" Sadie was an avid Quidditch fan and even though she was not on the team, she loved watching the games. More accurately she loved the parties when her team won the games.

"It'll be ok Ginny," Janet said sympathetically, "But you better tell Harry about it or else he won't be able to find another player."

Ginny's stomach dropped. How could she have forgotten she needed to tell Harry? The thought of approaching him alone made her sick to her stomach. She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a sigh of exasperation.

"It'll be fine Gin don't worry about it," Janet continued, "look he's right over there just walk over and tell him."

Ginny looked at her hands and nodded. "Alright, thanks Janet, I'll be back if he doesn't kill me." Ginny stood up, trembling slightly, and walked over to the golden trio for the first time in months.

Ginny stopped in front of the three. Harry and Ron were playing chess and Hermione was reading. None of them paid her the slightest bit of attention. She stood there for a while before becoming impatient.

"Ahem" Ginny cleared her throat and Harry finally looked up from his game. The two looked at each other for a moment before Harry broke the awkward silence.

"Oh uh, Hi Ginny," While the phrase itself was very cordial, he spoke in an uncomfortable tone, constantly looking and Ron and Hermione for either moral support or an escape from the situation.

Ginny sighed, "Harry I need to talk to you."

Harry looked slightly taken aback and exchanged a worried look with Ron, "Ok," he said simply, "what is it?"

"I can't play Quidditch this season," Ginny said very fast. Harry's face took on a pained expression. This was not what he expected.

"What! Why? Why can't you?" He stammered anxiously. He looked very confused and upset, "If this is about the break up them it's really unfair of you to…"  
"No Harry,_ Snape_ won't let me," Ginny snapped cutting him off mid sentence.

"Oh," Harry blushed at his outburst and looked at his feet.

"I mean, my grades are terrible in his class and I have to take remedial potions Tuesdays and Fridays or I'll fail." Harry's expression became even more embarrassed as he shot a glance at Ron. Ron sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine Ginny, its ok. Just, get your grades up alright?" Ginny looked in to Harry's bottle green eyes and sighed sadly.

"Ok Harry. I'll just go then." Harry turned back to his game and she trudged towards Sadie and Janet feeling disappointed and unwanted.

"And Ginny" Harry called after her.

"Yeah?" Ginny turned and the two looked at each other for a moment before Harry broke the silence.

"Just… never mind." Ginny took a seat next to Janet and Sadie and sat in melancholy silence.

"You ok Gin?" Janet asked sympathetically.

Ginny starred across the room at the golden trio and nodded assuredly. "Yeah Jan, I'm fine."

It was Tuesday night and Ginny was going to be late. After spending the last two hours in the library looking up Goblin rebellions for her History of Magic essay she had fallen asleep. She didn't even realize it was almost time for her potions lesson until a clumsy first year had woken her up by dropping a stack of books. It was now 7:25 and she _was_ going to be late.

Ginny ran down the hallways towards the dungeons at an astonishing speed. '_Crap, Crap, Crap!' _she thought to herself as she sprinted. She didn't even want to think about what Snape would do to her if she were late. She looked at her watch, it was now 7:28 and she was getting very close to the potions classroom. With one final burst of speed she hurdled down the stone hallways and burst through the doors of Snape's classroom. Panting slightly she put down her bag and took a seat.

"You're late Miss. Weasley." Severus Snape's voice reverberated off of the stone walls. Ginny looked up at her smirking professor as he gestured to the clock on his desk. It was 7:32.

"But professor…." Ginny started to protest but Snape silenced her with his hand.

"Not now Weasley, we will schedule your detention after your lesson." Ginny rolled her eyes and took a seat in the back of the room.

"Now Miss Weasley, please come here." Snape beckoned for her to sit at the end of his desk.

"Well professor, I am perfectly comfortable right here at my own desk." '_Away from you'_ she thought to herself.

"Weasley I will not stand for your foolishness! I have papers to grade and I do _not_ feel like leaving my desk every time you have a question."

'_Damn his logic'_ Ginny stood up and walked to the front of the room, taking her seat at the edge of his desk. He had set up a cauldron at the corner of his desk and stacked a number of books on her workspace.

Snape stood behind her and began to speak. His deep voice echoed through the vacant classroom, "Now Miss. Weasley," he began, "Tonight you will be working on the Draught of Peace. Because of your appalling performance on this potion yesterday, I feel it is a very good starting point." He smirked at Ginny's dumbfounded expression and walked to his place at the desk, "Oh, by the way," he continued, "Please don't destroy any of my things this time."

Ginny rolled her eyes again and opened her textbook to the brewing instructions for the Draught of Peace.

'_Three skinned Nifflers squeezed, three pairs of Doxy wings, three scarab beetles crushed…" _Ginny went through the instructions twice, making sure to add the right amount at the right time.

'_Four stirs clockwise, eight stirs counterclockwise,' _the time ticked by and she continued to carefully brew her potion.

She looked up from her brewing and noticed Snape starring at her. The papers in front of him were graded and he was now completely focused on her work. His black eyes meticulously watched every move of her hand as she stirred her potion attentively and measured her ingredients. It wasn't a sinister stare, but an observant one; one that took in every detail and made note of every action. The intensity of his eyes made her look away blushing slightly.

She began to crush her Tarantectula pods collecting the juice that gushed out of them.

"There is an easier way to do that." He said in a softer voice than his usual cold tone. Moving beside her he gently took the knife from her hands and pressed the flat side of the blade gently on the pod. Twice as much clear liquid oozed out of the pod onto the cutting board.

"Oh, Thanks," Ginny said taking her knife back and mimicking his action. The clear liquid formed a large puddle on the board and Ginny added it to her potion. Snape stirred the potion with care before handing the stirring rod back to her.

The potion now was a pale blue shimmering with a mist that dusted the top and flowed freely onto the floor.

"Perfect," He said with smile, "The reason it didn't work last time was you added the Doxy wings before the Niffler and you didn't add enough Tarantectula pod to balance out your mistake." Ginny looked at her professor with a surprised expression. "You are very talented Ginevra, your only problem is you don't concentrate," he continued, "If you would put your energies into paying attention to detail instead of pining after… _Potter_ than you would go very far…"

"I'm done with that" Ginny spat. Realizing what she had said she put a hand to her mouth in surprise and blushed. Snape raised an eyebrow at this sudden outburst and she continued, "What I mean is… I'm sick of living my life, or not living my life really, for someone else. It's just that… I've been waiting for him for seven years and I'm not going to wait anymore…"

"_Really_ Weasley I did not want you to go on a tirade about your love life," Snape snapped. However, his harsh tone of voice did not match the sudden softness in his eyes, "All I was implying was if you would concentrate in class, your performance would improve." The two looked at each other for a moment, in silence before snapping back to reality. Clearing his throat Snape continued, "Now Miss. Weasley, because you now have an hour before you are out after curfew I suggest you return to your dormitory."

Ginny nodded and gathered her things. As she turned towards the dungeon door she stopped.

"Professor," she said

"Yes?" She turned to look at him,

"Um, Thank you." She left the dungeons and walked briskly back to her dorm.

'_Wow who knew Snape had a soul?"_ she thought to herself as she walked towards the Gryffindor dormitory, _'Maybe he's not such a coldhearted jerk after all.' _

"Toad Spawn" she said as she reached the Fat Lady.

"Alright deary." The Fat Lady yawned and let her inside.

Ginny climbed the stairs to her dormitory. She grabbed her pajamas before heading to the bathroom. After a long hot shower, she snuggled into her warm blankets. She reflected on the day, thinking of her classes, of Harry of Snape…

_'Wait a minute.' _Ginny frowned,_ 'did Snape just __**forget**__ to give me a detention? Snape doesn't just pass up a chance to torture Gryffindors'_ As she mulled over his odd behavior Ginny fell into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter One- Insomnia

A/N Yay another chapter. Go me! Ok well I really like this chapter and I hope you do too, so read and review. Thank you Sinister Spiders my Beta and Thank you my lovely reviewers: Dracoginnylover24 and Hermisia Draco I'm very glad you like my story.

Chapter three: What's your favorite color?

"Wakey, wakey my lovely redhead!" Sadie bounced merrily on the foot of Ginny's bed. Ginny groaned as the bright sunlight burned her eyes.

"_Come on Sadie_, why do you do this every single morning?!" Ginny squinted at her bubbly friend who was now spinning around the room like a ballerina.

"Only because I love you my darling." Sadie said. She bounced back towards the bed, her blonde pigtails swishing behind her like tree branches in the wind. "Come on love," she continued, grabbing Ginny's arm and pulling her out of bed, "it's time for breakfast"

Ginny staggered around, disoriented, and grabbed her uniform. "Dammit Sadie," she said, "Why are you _such_ a morning person?"

"Oh Gin-Gin you know you like it," Sadie replied with a smile, "If I was as grumpy as you are who would wake you up? Besides, if it wasn't for me you would miss breakfast every morning!"

Ginny rubbed her eyes vigorously and made her way to the bathroom, "You know Sadie, if I didn't love you so much I would probably kill you."

Sadie laughed cheerfully, "Oh Ginny, you're so silly."

Muttering incoherently Ginny shut the bathroom door to prepare herself for the day ahead.

"So how was your lesson?" asked Janet as she buttered her toast. The three girls were sitting at the breakfast table, enjoying their last moments of freedom before lessons began.

"Oh, not bad," Ginny replied, "Snape actually gave me a compliment." Sadie spilled her pumpkin juice and Janet abruptly stopped buttering her toast

"You're kidding," said Sadie in mock disbelief, "_Snape_ compliment _you_? HA!" Ginny laughed good-naturedly.

"It's true though," she said, "He said my potion was '_perfect_' it's quite a shocker isn't it?"

"Yeah," replied Janet, "I didn't think Snape was capable of complimenting people. Heck, I didn't think he knew what a compliment was." The three girls laughed

"I dunno," said Ginny musingly, "He just seemed… different last night."

Sadie snorted, "Ok Gin, whatever you say." While Sadie proceeded to eat her breakfast, Janet shot Ginny a quizzical glance.

"Ok guys," said Janet with out moving her eyes from Ginny, "We better get going." The three girls gathered their bags and left for Charms.

_'Why didn't he give me detention?'_ Ginny couldn't stop thinking about Snape's strange behavior during last night's potion's lesson. While attempting to turn her pocket watch purple, she couldn't help but wonder: Why did Snape act so differently? Why did he compliment her? And most importantly, how did he forget about the detention?

_'Maybe he was tired? It __was__ 9:30…"_

_**'Or maybe he didn't forget at all. Maybe he was being nice,'**_ replied a sly voice in the back of her mind.

Ginny shook the blasphemous idea from her head 'Yeah right! Snape isn't nice he's evil!' she thought to herself, 'He never forgets about detentions and he has NO sense of humor what so ever!'

_**'And how do you know?'**_ replied that same sly voice, _**'you really don't know him at all, maybe his sense of humor is just different from yours.'**_

Ginny frowned at her conflicting thoughts. The voice seemed to be right though, now that she thought about it she really didn't know Snape at all. Maybe seeing him outside of her potions class just caught her by surprise…

_'Well, maybe there __is__ more to Snape than what meets the eye,'_ she thought to herself, prodding the pocket watch with the tip of her wand, _'maybe I should find out what's underneath the surface…'_

_**'And maybe,'**_ the voice continued, _**'you'll be surprised at what you find.'**_

It was Friday night and Ginny made her way down to the potions classroom for her lesson with Snape. A cold chill ran up her spine as she descended the stone stairs that led to the dungeons and a smell of decay overpowered her senses. The dungeons had always given her the creeps, but today the eerie feeling hardly affected her.

Her heart was pumping with pure adrenaline as she prepared for her lesson, and her chance to see the real Snape. She was still unsure of how to get Snape to open up, but she was determined to get to know Snape by the end of the lesson, or at least learn who he was outside of the classroom.

She still wasn't sure why she was so anxious to get to know Snape. She just had this urge to know who he really was. She had heard rumors of course, but then again everyone had heard the infamous Snape rumors. She heard he used to be a Death Eater, she had heard he killed a man, she had even heard he used to be Ginger Spice in the popular Muggle group The Spice Girls, but left the band after getting a sex change and had been teaching potions ever since; yet, she knew the rumors weren't the reason she wanted to know him. The reason was something much deeper, something she simply couldn't put her finger on. He was just so mysterious, and her natural insatiable curiosity drove her to uncover the secrets that resided underneath his coal black eyes.

She had reached her destination. The archaic wooden door, which led to the classroom, was directly in front of her.

_'Here I go,'_ she thought to herself. Taking in a deep breath she gathered her courage and knocked twice on the door.

"Enter," the cool voice of Severus Snape echoed around her. With one final calming breath she opened the door and entered the classroom.

The classroom was set up the same way that it was during her last lesson. Half of Snape's desk was cleared off for her and the cauldron was set up in the same place.

"You're early today Miss. Weasley. What a pleasant surprise." The corners of Snape's mouth twisted into a half smile as he gestured to the clock on his desk. It was only 7:15.

"Well sir," Ginny began in a self-assured tone, "I decided it was only fair to come early today since I was so _late _last time." She grinned at the professor with an air of boldness and teasing.

Professor Snape rolled his eyes, "Please Weasley, I would hardly call two minutes _late._"

Ginny raised her eyebrows, _'Well now I know he did_n't _forget I was late,'_ she thought to herself.

"Well alright then Professor," she said, unconcerned about his previous remark, "what are we doing tonight?"

"Well Miss. Weasley, this evening I will be grading a group of incompetent third year's essays about bezoars and antidotes and YOU will be brewing a powerful memory potion which is used as therapy for both people who have been subjected to multiple memory erasing charms and victims of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It is an extremely difficult potion, so I suggest you concentrate on your work. I also suggest you read the directions carefully _before_ you begin brewing. The ingredients are in the drawer." He handed her the brewing instructions and began to mark the essays.

Ginny looked at the potion and almost fell over. It was indeed the most complex potion she had ever seen. It needed a number of ingredients, a specific heat to be brewed over, and _exact _measurements and brewing time. Wiping the sweat off her brow she grabbed the ingredients from Snape's drawer and began to work.

_'3 Diced 5 inch Saqui Roots, cut exactly ¾ of an inch thick, boiled in 4 cups of Bulbotuber pus at a temperature of exactly 100____ C for2 minutes.'_

_'Eighteen stirs counterclockwise and four stirs clockwise.'_

_'Seven mandrake leaves added slowly (1 after every 10 seconds), stir once clockwise after each addition.'_

_'Raise temperature of solution to 300____ C, after stirring twice clockwise add 4 drops of Dragon Blood.'_

The potion brewing dragged on and on. Ginny worked meticulously. She did not want to ruin her chance of getting to know Snape, and if she slipped up and blew up his desk she would never have the chance to get to know him. He would kill her before she could say, "I'm sorry." Working with the prize in mind she followed the directions exactly with every detail in mind until finally…

'_Allow potion to simmer for fifteen minutes or until the potions turns a light green.'_

Letting out a sigh of relief Ginny looked up from her brewing to see Severus Snape watching her, smiling.

"Your potion looks extraordinary Miss. Weasley, I am pleasantly surprised."

Ginny smiled back at her pleased professor, "Why thank you sir, I hope you're glad I didn't blow up your desk.'

Snape laughed and Ginny raised her eyebrows, _'Snape? Laugh? Impossible…'_

"Yes well if you did I'm sure I could've thought up an adequate punishment." Snape smirked at Ginny and looked at the potion again.

"Well Professor," Ginny said, skipping to the front of his desk, "Since we have fifteen minutes before I have to do anything else what should we do?"

Snape gave Ginny a quizzical look. "Do?" he said, "I don't care what YOU do, As long as it doesn't involve destroying my things."

"Ok," Ginny said brightly, "How about we play a game."

Snape shot her a look of pure disbelief, "A game?" he said, "You want to play a _game_ with _me,__"_ he let out a sardonic laugh.

Ginny shook her head, "Yes that is exactly what I want to do." Smiling at the insane redhead Snape finally consented.

"Fine, what game are we going to play?" he asked, a patronizing smile plastered on his face.

"The Question Game!" said Ginny, "I ask you a question and you answer it."

Snape rolled his eyes, "Oh, what a fun game, It sounds so… challenging," he said sarcastically. Ginny gave him a pleading look and he finally caved, "Alright, alright," he said, "let's play."

Ginny smiled and began to pace around the room thinking, "Ok," she said, "What is your favorite color?"

Snape rolled his eyes yet again, "What do you think my favorite color is?" he asked jokingly.

"Honestly?" Ginny asked. Snape nodded, "Well that's easy," she replied, "Black"

Snape rolled his eyes, "Black isn't a color Ginevra." Ginny scoffed,

"Well fine then what is your favorite color?"

Snape pondered for a moment before answering, "Probably green," he said simply, "I like the color green."

"Yellow-Green or Blue-Green?" Ginny asked grinning.

"Neither," said Snape, "Grass green, I like grass."

Ginny snorted, "How poetic Professor, I never realized how artistic your soul is. 'I like green because I like grass.' Seriously, your reason is so deep." Ginny grinned as Snape rolled his eyes, "Well," she continued cheekily, "what do you think MY favorite color is."

"Your favorite color is purple," Snape said knowingly.

Ginny gaped at him, "What?! Ho… How did you know?" she stammered.

"Easy, even though you're uniform is: White, Black, Red and Gold you always find a way to wear purple," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Like today, you are wearing a necklace with a purple gem in it and matching purple earrings. Other days you wear purple headbands, purple purses and last but not least purple barrettes"

Ginny touched her necklace smiling. "Well somebody pays attention to detail," she said teasingly.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me of another _detail_ I noticed," He said sarcastically, "Your potion has now been brewing for sixteen minutes."

"CRAP!!" said Ginny sprinting over to her cauldron it was still only a lime green. Snape began laughing hysterically.

"Just kidding," he said, "you still have four minutes left."

Shooting him a stern look she sat in her chair with her arms crossed, "That wasn't funny at all," she said.

"Oh, well excuse me _Professor McGonagall_," He said sarcastically. They met each other's eyes and once again the classroom was filled with jovial laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter One- Insomnia

A/N I'm sorry guys! I feel so bad for not updating in so long I hope you all aren't mad at me .. Please don't give up on me because I'm back and I AM going to continue my story I promise! I like this chapter though, I hope it was worth the wait and I'll try to update again really soon to make up for the wait. Please Please Please review

Love, TheButcherBunny

Chapter four

Ginny's weekend passed in a happy blur as Hogwarts began to feel more and

more like home. Surprisingly, despite the break-up drama, Ginny was thoroughly enjoying her sixth year. Ironically, it wasn't because the classes were more interesting or school was easier; the reason why she finally felt content with her life at Hogwarts was because of the break-up.

Now that she was no longer pining over the "Boy Who Lived" she was finally happy; she no longer went out of her way just to hang out with him, she stopped making excuses just to sit by him and most importantly her life no longer revolved around him.

Although she hated to admit it, what Snape told her during their first lesson together was true.

_'If you would put your energies into paying attention to detail instead of pining after… Potter than you would go very far…'_

So that is what she did. She no longer pined for Harry Potter, and by finally letting go she no longer felt so alone.

Ironically instead of longing for Harry, Ginny spent the majority of her time thinking about Snape. The curiosity sparked by his actions during remedial lessons led to her unwavering desire to get to know him. Although she was still determined to uncover who he really was, she had to do it in an inconspicuous manner.

Snape's introverted nature made it impossible to pursue her intentions directly. If she were to ask him why he was so different outside of class, she would scare him away and never grow closer to him. So she resolved to question him with cunning, never revealing her true intentions and never giving up her mission to learn about the mysterious Severus Snape.

bXdXbXdbXdbXd

The autumn air had changed and winter's prelude of blistering winds had officially come to the castle. The October air took a toll on Hogwart's potions students, but it had a much harsher effect on the Gryffindor sixth year who had to take remedial potions.

Ginny Weasley shivered as she placed her books on her designated work space. It was a typical Tuesday night, and remedial potions meant an attempt to coax information out of her reserved Professor. However, as Ginny looked around the potions classroom, Snape was nowhere to be found. Puzzled Ginny sat down at her end of the desk and began to do her essay on luck potions all the while wondering where Snape could possibly be.

After an hour the door swung open and a very disgruntled Snape walked into the classroom. He forcefully removed his cloak and sat down at his desk. After violently shuffling the papers on his desk, he found a stack of first year potions tests and began to grade them.

A perplexed Ginny looked up from her essay and stared at her professor. He was now even angrier at the simple mistakes the first years had made on their tests, and held a disposition significantly different from the man from last week that joked light heartedly about the stern attitude of Professor McGonagall. Pretending to search for more ink in her bag, Ginny used the opportunity to look at her professor. She traced every inch of his face with an air of concern. His black eyes were filled with obvious agitation and his dark brow furrowed as he scanned the tests for error. His nostrils flared, but only when he noticed a mistake on a test, and his thin pale lips were pursed slightly.

_'What's the matter with him?'_ Ginny thought to herself as her irate professor marked the first year tests mercilessly.

_**'Well, why don't you ask him'**_Gulping forebodingly Ginny gathered her strength

"Um, Professor?" Snape looked up from his papers quizzically, the irritation still obvious in his eyes.

"Yes Weasley?"

'_Shit'_ Ginny thought to herself, _'he used my last name, not a good sign: bail bail bail!'_

'_**Chicken'**_

"Well Professor," she continued shakily, "you seem upset, I was just wondering why." Snape raised his eyebrows.

"Well, um, if you must know I just had a very upsetting conversation with the Headmaster," he replied. Ginny frowned.

"What was it about," she asked, "I mean, not to impose or anything, I just noticed you were upset and you know… I just thought maybe you'd feel better if you talked about it, you know only if you want to I mean…. I don't want to … invade your privacy or anything…" as her voice trailed off Ginny blushed and looked down.

Severus smirked, "It's fine Ginny," he said, "I'd rather not talk about it, its Order business you know… confidential." He frowned and drifted off at this last word. He looked up, Ginny's eyes were locked on to his own; searching, diving, staring.

"Well professor," she said, " Is there anything I can do to cheer you up." Snape raised an eyebrow, but didn't break eye contact. Her gaze was simply too hypnotic…

"I know," she said, "I could tell you a joke!" At this Snape snapped back to reality and grinned.

"A joke?" he asked.

"Yes!" said Ginny brightly, " jokes always make me feel better, Fred and George always tell me jokes when I'm feeling down."

"Ok," said Snape chuckling slightly, "shoot."

"Alright," Ginny thought for a moment and finally said, "What happened to the cow when it jumped over the barbed wire fence?"

Snape pondered for a moment, " I have no idea," he admitted, "what happened?"

"UDDER DESTRUCTION!!" Ginny's outburst echoed through the classroom and she emphasized the punch line by shaking her fist in the air over enthusiastically. As the echo finally faded Snape starred at her in absolute disbelief and then burst out in a fit of laughter

"Ginny…" he panted, "…that was… the…corniest joke… I've ever… ever… heard."

"Yeah, Fred and George are good for that." Ginny smiled at her laughing professor. "But hey," she continued, "you feel better now don't you?"

Smiling Snape nodded, "Yes," he said, "yes I do." The two looked at each other for a moment smiling before Snape broke the silence.

"You better go Ginny, I don't want you to get detention for being out after curfew."

"Alright." Ginny replied. She gathered her things and walked towards the door.

"And Ginny…" Snape called after her and Ginny spun around. He smiled at her from his desk, his eyes shining with absolute joy, "Thank you."

Ginny smiled back, her face glowing with absolute sincerity, "Anytime."

bXdbXdbXdbXdbXdbXd

Snape stared at the crescent moon outside of his bedroom window. As he stared out at the dark sky he couldn't help but think about Ginny.

He had never felt this way about another person in his entire life. Throughout his childhood, his teenage years and his adult life he had been ridiculed and ostracized by his peers. Whenever someone had shown compassion towards him it had always been for an ulterior motive.

His parents had beat him and verbally abused him as a child and the group he affiliated with during his Hogwarts years had used him to gain status, power and information for Voldemort. Never had anyone cared enough about him to treat him as an equal.

The only other person who had ever treated him with respect and sincerity was Lily Evans; the only woman he had ever loved. And he knew too well this greatest love led to the greatest betrayal. Lilly's marriage to James was the worst kind of treachery

Potter! His son was the reason for his agitation. Potters always seemed to have it easy. James was a spoiled brat with rich parents and popular friends. They were always above the rules! They always got their way while he always got the short end of the stick. Dumbledore just informed him that Harry would be excused from all homework assignments so he could "prepare for his search for Horcruxes." And Snape would be helping his research by gaining information concerning different methods of destroying them. So once again the Potters gets special treatment. Harry gets no homework Severus has more work than ever, James gets the kindest, most beautiful girl in the world, Severus gets heartbreak.

When Lilly married James it hurt more than his father's blows or his friend's indifference. And when she died, he didn't think he could survive. He still nursed this wound, seventeen years later it felt the same.

But now another red headed angel showed up in his life, Ginny. She wasn't necessarily similar to Lilly in her personality or looks, but when he looked into her eyes he saw the same sincerity. Her innocence and authenticity were so similar to Lilly's it was almost as if when he looked into her eyes the pain of loss dissipated. He no longer felt alone or abandoned or sad, he was a peace; he was with Lilly again.

But he wasn't with Lilly again, that was the source of his confusion. He didn't know what to do! Ginny wasn't Lilly, she never would be! And furthermore she was a _student_, he couldn't think of her like that. He didn't love her, or at least he didn't think he loved her. She was just… so kind and if Severus Snape had a weakness it was for kindness.

He moaned and rolled over, starring at the mirror on top of his ebony dresser located on the opposite wall. His long dark hair laid arbitrarily around his pillow and across his chest and his eyes were now welling with tears. He couldn't lose Ginny! He lost Lilly because of his stupid friends, unsavory habits and cruel tongue; he couldn't lose another friend.

He didn't care if she was a student! He didn't care that she was only sixteen! She was kind and light hearted and sweet. And no matter what the price, he would hold on to this feeling of friendship no matter what the cost.

With this revelation, he snuggled into his covers and drifted off into the best sleep he had had in years.

**A/N- I hope you guys liked the chapter, I don't want this to be a Ginny-and-Lilly-are-foil-characters fic but I decided to put a little comparison thing in here so, whatever. Please please review and I'll update soon I promise**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter One- Insomnia

A/N new chapter yay! I've had this chapter back from my Beta for awhile now, but I got grounded before I could post it 'rolls eyes.' Oh well, I snuck onto my fanfiction instead of doing my college applications 'sly grin.' Thank you to my lovely Beta for looking over the chapter for me and to my faithful reviewers: Dracoginnylover24 and Hermisia Draco, you've been with me since the beginning and my amazing newer reviewers whom there are too many of you to name but trust me I love you this much (stretches out arms for emphasis). And even if you are reading my story but haven't reviewed yet I love you too, although I would love you more if you reviewed. Thank you all!! and now on the chapter 5

PS I don't own Harry Potter ( Dammit! )

Chapter Five- An Unexpected Revelation

Ginny stirred her porridge indifferently. She was lost in thought, daydreaming about Snape. After last night's lesson, she was so happy, but the troubling thing was she didn't understand why she was so happy. She didn't _know_ anything about him. He hadn't told her some deep dark secret or even when his birthday was, but for some reason after last nights potions lesson she felt as if she had forged some kind of deep connection with her potions master.

_'I don't get it!'_ she thought to herself,_ 'I didn't LEARN anything about him last night, why do I feel so… happy inside.' _

_**'Maybe you've found something more important than factual information.'**_ Ginny frowned at her thoughts and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

_'What do you mean? What could I've been looking for? What other incident could possibly make me this happy?'_

_**'I mean, maybe you've found a friend.' **_Ginny abruptly stopped drinking her juice as the voice in her head continued. _**'Maybe that's what you've been searching for all along? Has it ever occurred to you didn't want to get to know Snape for some arbitrary reason? Maybe you just wanted someone to be close to.' **_

Ginny was taken aback by this sudden revelation. Did she really feel that way about her professor? It was true she enjoyed his company and when she saw him in such a foul mood she was genuinely concerned, but _the_ Professor Snape as her friend; the least popular teacher in all of Hogwarts: the cold, the 'evil' professor a _friend __**her**_friend? The idea was absolutely absurd! Or was it?

It was true at the beginning of the year she was unbearably lonely. She didn't have Hermione or Harry, and she couldn't really be herself around Janet or Sadie. It was as if she had to walk around school with this mask on; hiding her feelings from her friends, her teachers, her parents… until Snape.

When she was with him she didn't have anything to hide. She could laugh and study and just be happy. It was true she joked with her friends and discussed school and gossiped, but with Snape it felt different. She felt genuinely intrigued by what he had to say and what he was feeling. When she was with Janet and Sadie a lot of the time she feigned interest about their petty problems. It wasn't as if she didn't care about them, she just got so sick of teenagers who wore there hearts on their sleeves: people who told everyone with in a five foot radius about their problems, people who blew everything out of proportion. Snape never did that, he hid from others sympathy; he was one of the strongest people she knew.

Of course he had his problems, everyone has problems, but he knew how to move on with his life. She didn't have to know about his problems to realize that he refused to let his problems get in the way of his life; he had such strong composure.

Maybe that's what really intrigued her? Maybe after seeing past the "evil potion's master" façade she noticed his poise. He had the self-control she didn't have but wanted. Maybe she just wanted to learn how he did it?

Ginny looked up from her breakfast and scanned the Head Table, her eyes finally resting on Professor Snape.

_'But how can I feel this way?' _she thought to herself, '_How can Snape be my friend? He's my professor, he hates Gryffindor, he took away my Quidditch privileges.'_

_**'But don't you get it?'**_ the sly voice in the back of her mind surfaced again, _**'you know he doesn't hate Gryffindor he just hates insolence. And besides don't you think the Quidditch thing was actually a blessing?'**_

_'What do you mean?'_

_**'I mean would you rather have to deal with Harry every Tuesday and Friday or be chatting with professor Snape about anything and everything.'**_ Ginny's voice of reason replied,_** 'If you were in Quidditch this year, Harry would be raising you blood pressure with his stupidity every practice.' **_

As much as she hated to admit it, the voice was right again. These remedial lessons had proved to be… well, fun. And with Harry ignoring her Quidditch would've been extremely draining and lame.

As she watched Snape stand up from the Head Table and briskly leave the Great Hall she knew, he was her friend. She only hoped he felt the same

bXdbXdbXdbXdbXdbXd

"Gosh, why are the dungeons always so freezing?" Sadie commented as the three girls descended the stone steps leading to the Potions classroom.

"I know," Janet replied, "I don't know how Snape expects us to cut ingredients when our hands are numb."

Ginny rubbed her hands together in a futile attempt to warm up. The dungeons were getting colder and colder, fortunately they weren't as cold as they were during remedial lessons. If she had to go through that bitter cold _every_ potions class, she would go crazy.

The trio entered the classroom and took their seats. Snape looked at them briefly before checking them off on his attendance register. Ginny couldn't help looking at him. He sat calmly at his desk with his usual school day demeanor, but something had changed. His eyes no longer matched his stony expression. They were alive and dancing, the way they shined during remedial lessons.

Ginny smiled softly and opened her textbook to prepare herself for the lesson.

bXdbXdbXdbXdbXdbXd

"Now who has read the chapters?" Snape's rhetorical question reverberated off the stonewalls of his classroom and the students timidly opened their textbooks to the chapter on luck potions. Many students frantically scanned the text hoping to refresh their memory before Snape called them out and deducted points for not reading carefully enough. Ginny smirked at her classmate's vain attempts to read the chapter in a matter of seconds. Shaking her head she pulled out her quill and parchment from her bag and began to take notes.

Snape began pacing around the classroom as he started to lecture. "As we all know, or should I say- as those of us who have read the text very well know," he began coolly, "luck potions enhance the fortune of the drinker. Typically, the effects bestow the person with a favorable turn of events- thus they are banned from all organized competitions. While useful, the potions are not totally harmless. Miss. Walker," Snape abruptly stopped in front of Janet's desk, "What happens when the potion is taken in excess?"

"The Hubris Effect professor," Janet replied.

Snape nodded swiftly, "That is correct Walker," he continued, "and what- Biddle- is The Hubris Effect?"

Sadie shifted uncomfortably in her seat and Ginny shot her friend a sympathetic look. Sadie was never very concerned about homework and when it was a choice between a reading on luck potions or a snogging session with her boyfriend, well, Sadie was much more likely to choose the latter.

"Well, professor," Sadie began uneasily, "The Hubris Effect is… well… um…"

"Miss. Biddle, you did the reading, no?" Snape glared at the squirming sixth year and William Rogers, a weedy Slytherin with dark hair and a long nose, began to snicker. Snape heard the arrogant boy and turned around to face his desk.

"So Rogers," he drawled, "I'm assuming because of your mocking that you know the answer. So pray tell, what is The Hubris Effect?"

Rogers fell silent instantaneously and Snape smirked. "So no one knows," he continued, "perhaps I should give out more homework since the text obviously isn't sinking in." Snape began to walk towards the back of the class.

"Weasley," he said stopping by her desk, "can you explain the Hubris Effect? Or is my entire class filled with dunderheads?"

Ginny gulped and looked up at her professor. He towered above her with his arms crossed and eyes boring into hers.

'_Why is he so tall?'_ she thought to herself. Clearing her throat she gathered her thoughts together and answered. "Well sir," she began, "Basically when one drinks an excess of luck potion, he or she begins to feel immeasurable pride. They become so full of themselves they feel as if they can do anything with out consequence. This generally leads to great failure, humiliation, and often death."

"Very good Weasley," Snape said, "It seems not all of my students are idiots." He smiled at her briefly before briskly walking to the blackboard. "Now," he continued in his usual cold manner, "How do we prepare the ingredients for a luck potion to work properly?"

'_Did Snape just smile at me,'_ Ginny asked herself as she took notes

'_**Of course he smiled at you, you answered his question right.'**_

'_Yeah,' _Ginny replied to the voice_, 'yeah I guess that's it.' _

"Now for homework, I want a six foot essay on the proper brewing technique of a luck potion, due next class" Snape told his students, "and do put some effort into these essays, you will be brewing a luck potion next Friday and if you do not score an O on your essay you will not be allowed to brew and _I will_ give you an automatic D for your potion grade." The sixth years groaned and left the classroom.

bXdXbdXbXdbXdbXd

"What a jerk," said Sadie as the three girls walked to Transfiguration, "I don't know how I'm going to get an O on the essay with the way _he_ grades."

"Well," replied Janet, "I'm sure it won't be that hard, he can't fail everyone."

"Yeah, I guess," grumbled a disgruntled Sadie, "What do you think Ginny?"

"Oh me," Ginny pondered thoughtfully, "I don't know I guess it's a good thing right? The less unprepared students the less likely there will be a horrible accident in the lab right? I think Snape knows what he's doing, I trust his judgment." Sadie and Janet gaped at Ginny.

"Ginny are you feeling ok?" Janet asked.

"Yeah Gin," Sadie replied, "a couple weeks ago you were saying how much you hated Snape and now you trust his judgment? What changed?"

Ginny blushed and looked down, "Oh I don't know guys, I guess I've gotten over the whole Quidditch thing now, so I'm not so angry anymore."

Sadie shrugged at this comment, "What ever Gin," she said, "All I know is until today I thought the day you started agreeing with Snape would be the day Hell froze over." Ginny laughed at her friend's statement.

The three continued down the hallway towards the Transfiguration room, but Ginny knew that although Sadie had completely dropped the subject Janet could tell something was up.

bXdXbXdXbXdXbXdXbXdXbXdXbXdXbXd

The week passed by in a happy blur and when Friday afternoon finally came Ginny felt a mix of excitement and nervousness as she made her way to the dungeons for remedial potions. While she was happy to be seeing Snape again, she didn't know how this new friendship would change things between her and her professor.

_'I'm sure nothing has changed,'_ she thought to herself, _'I mean we were friends before I realized it so I'll just act like I did before.' _Ginny sighed as she neared the classroom_. 'But what if he doesn't feel the same?'_ she continued, _'What if he doesn't think we're close at all?'_

Her footsteps echoed down the vacant stone hallways and her pulse quickened. She finally reached the door and grasped the handle.

'_**Just don't think about it.'**_

With this piece of advice suspended indistinctly in the back of her mind Ginny turned the handle and walked into the cold classroom.

"Hello professor," said Ginny brightly. Snape looked up from his desk and smiled.

"Hello Ginny," he replied, "you seem cheerful this evening."

"I certainly am," said Ginny, "so what am I doing today?" Snape rose from his desk as Ginny took her seat. He walked over to the ingredients closet and came back with vials full of strange contents.

"Today," he began, "you will be brewing a Pepper-up Potion. The brewing technique is similar to the luck potion you will be attempting on Friday." Ginny nodded and began to read the instructions.

"So, professor, Does that mean I received an O on my essay?" She grinned cheekily and looked up from the parchment. Snape rolled his eyes and smirked.

"I don't know Weasley, it might mean I want to raise your hopes just so I can crush them next week. I _**am**_ the evil Professor Snape, remember?" Ginny laughed and began to measure the herbs.

"I'm so sorry professor," she replied, "I almost forgot."

Ginny brewed in silence as the lesson wore on. It was a simple potion so she finished quickly. After putting the potion in a vial, she began to clean up her workspace.

"Well, well Ginny, it seems your potion skills are improving." Snape said as he observed Ginny. Ginny smiled and placed the vial on his side of the desk.

"Well professor," she said coyly shooting him a playful glance, "_I am_ learning from the best." Snape made a noise in between a grunt and a cough and looked down, a slight pink tint appearing on his cheeks.

_'Is Snape blushing?'_ Ginny thought to herself as she studied her professor curiously.

"Well then Ginny," Snape said regaining his composure, "It's only 8:30, we could end this lesson early if you want."

"I don't know professor," said Ginny, "I don't have much homework tonight and I don't have anything planned." Snape looked up with an air of surprise.

"Well you could stay here if you want."

"That would be great," said Ginny. She looked down sheepishly at her books before continuing, "You know professor, I really enjoy your company." She looked up again this time catching her professor's eyes. The pink tint crept up Snape's cheeks once again.

"Thank you Ginny," he said, "I enjoy spending time with you too." This time Ginny blushed as well, averting her eyes for a split second before returning his gaze. The tone of the conversation abruptly changed as Ginny decided to do something she had wanted to do for a very long time.

"Can I ask you something sir?" She said softly.

"Sure Ginny," replied Snape. Ginny looked up at her professor thoughtfully and continued.

"You don't have to answer," she said, 'but I was just wondering why you seem so aloof. Even in Order meetings, while all of the other members are always so friendly with each other you always seem to distance yourself." She trailed off at the end of her sentence but refused to look away from her professor.

A silence came over the classroom as Ginny's question suspended silently in mid air, like a wall that separated her and her professor. Only Snape's answer would tear it down or fortify it.

Snape sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know," he finally replied, "I guess it's because I don't know who I can trust." After processing the information, Ginny nodded and looked up at Snape.

"I understand completely," she said. The two locked eyes and Snape gazed at her intensely. Once again he saw the same sincerity and innocence that resided in her soul. As a warm feeling rose up inside of him Snape smiled; and Seeing the heartfelt smile that Snape broke into, Ginny smiled back realizing that this contented man standing before her was the real Severus Snape. In that moment the two knew their feelings were mutual; they knew that this beautiful moment was the beginning of something extraordinary, they knew they had found companionship in each other.

With out breaking the atmosphere Snape cleared his throat. "You know," he said, "I'm really not such a cold 'aloof' person." Ginny giggled at this remark, her delicate laugh reverberating through the classroom like the tinkling of china.

"Really?" she replied in mock surprise, "I'm shocked professor what are you then?" Snape laughed and reached into his desk. He pulled out a black book tied shut with a green ribbon. Ginny looked at the book inquisitively.

"Well," Snape replied, "believe it or not, I fancy myself as an artist." Without breaking eyes contact he handed the book to Ginny who met his gaze with a suspicious look. Snape kept his eyes on Ginny as she studied the book, running her graceful fingers across the cover and tenderly untying the ribbon. She opened the book and gasped. Inside were beautiful drawings and paintings of every imaginable subject and media. Pen and ink sketches of students, and acrylic landscapes of the castle grounds as well as countless other pieces filled the pages of Snape's sketchbook. "They're nothing much," he continued, "just things I do for fun."

"They're beautiful," Ginny said touching a painting of a slain unicorn lying motionless in a moonlit forest, "you're so talented." Snape blushed and took back the book gently, placing it back in his desk.

"Thanks Ginny," he replied smiling, "I'm glad you like my work."

"Have you ever shown anyone else?" Ginny asked. Snape shook his head.

"No," he replied, "I've never really had anyone to show them to." Ginny smiled again.

"You should paint me." She said. Snape laughed and shook his head.

"Alright then," he replied teasingly, "I'll paint you, but what are you going to give me in return?" Ginny laughed and thought for a moment.

"I don't know," she said, "I'll have to think about it." Snape once again shook his head, and looked down at the clock.

"Alright Ginny what ever you say," he said jokingly. He let out a sigh of disappointment as he looked at the time. "Well," he continued, "unfortunately its 9:40 so unless you want me to give you a detention for being out passed curfew, you'd better get back to your dorm." Ginny laughed.

"Well I don't know professor," she replied, "detention might be fun." Snape laughed again and pointed towards the door.

"Good night Ginny." He said firmly, with the smile still plastered on his face.

"Good night Severus," Ginny replied. She grabbed her books and with a wink left the classroom. Snape sighed and took out his art book.

_**'Well Severus,'**_said the voice in his head, _**'it looks like you've finally found**__**someone special,'**_

_'Yeah__**,'**_ Snape thought to himself as he began to sketch, '_I guess I have'_

**(A/N: Every time you don't review a fairy dies. awwwwwww… DON'T KILL THE FAIRIES!!)**


End file.
